


Magic and Memories

by lexwinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexwinchester/pseuds/lexwinchester





	1. Characters

name: Ariel Scamander   
DOB: May 11   
blood status: half-blood  
house: Hufflepuff  
hair color: red to blonde ombre   
eye color: bright blue  
gender: female   
pet: calico cat named Maya   
animagus: ginger and white cat   
patronus: cat   
family: father, Newt Scamander; mother, Porpetina (Tina) Scamander   
bf: George Weasley   
fave class: Care of Magical Creatures   
wand: 11 in. ash wood, unicorn tail hair  
quidditch: chaser 

name: Raedyn Snape   
DOB: December 21  
blood status: half blood  
house: Slytherin   
hair color: black with blue bangs   
eye color: green   
gender: male   
pet: black hawk with white wing and tail tip feathers named Zerixes   
patronus: fox   
animagus: black and white fox   
family: father, Severus Snape; mother, MInerva McGonagall   
bf: Draco Malfoy   
fave class: potions  
wand: 11 in. blackthorn wood, dragon heartstring   
quidditch: beater 

name: Ava Diggory   
DOB: July 23   
gender: female   
blood status: half blood   
house: Hufflepuff   
hair color: caramel blonde  
eye color: brown   
pet: chihuahua, black with white markings, named Payne   
patronus: leopard   
animagus: leopard   
family: Amos Diggory, father; Ahna Diggory, mother: Cedric Diggory, brother   
bf: Fred Weasley   
fave class: transfiguration   
wand: 10 1/3 in. holly wood, thestral tail hair  
quidditch: keeper 

name: Zander Lupin   
DOB: October 31  
gender: male  
blood status: half blood  
house: Ravenclaw  
hair color: red  
eye color: green  
pet: shorthair german shepherd named Maggie   
patronus: wolf  
animagus: werewolf   
family: Remus Lupin, father; Andromeda Black, mother   
gf: Luna Lovegood   
fave class: Defense Against the Dark Arts   
wand: 11 in vine wood, phoenix feather   
quidditch: seeker


	2. The Meeting and the Sorting

It was the first of September, and Platform 9 3/4 was bustling with activity. First years were hugging their parents goodbye, and 7th years were trying not to get caught around their parents and just get on the train. One small, thin first year who had just slipped out of her mother's grasp, was making her way towards the train with headphones in, when suddenly the calico cat in her arms jumped out. 

"Oh no, Maya, no!" the girl yells, removing her earbuds, setting her suitcase down and proceeding to chase after the cat. She turns the corner and crashes into a taller male with red hair. He is holding the cat by the scruff of the neck.

"This belong to you?" he asks, grinning.

"Um.. yeah.. that's my... thank you..." the girl says awkwardly, taking the cat.

"No problem. I'm Zander. It's my first year." the boy says, his green eyes shining. 

"Me too! My name's Ariel! Nice to meet you!" the girl says excitedly.

"We should probably grab a spot on the train, it's getting late." Zander says, checking his watch.

"Okay! Mind if I sit with you?" Ariel asks politely.

"Not at all. As long as your cat doesn't mind Maggie." Zander says, pulling on the leash of a black german shepherd. 

"Nope! Maya gets along with dogs!" Ariel says, smiling.

"Cool. C'mon then, this way!" Zander says, pointing to the train.

The two of them board the train looking for an empty compartment. The hall of the train is crowded with students looking for their friends, pushing past each other, talking and laughing as they look for a seat. Zander catches a short glimpse of black and blue hair further down the hall and he yells out, "Hey Raedyn!" The boy he yelled at turns around, confused, but then grins and waves. Zander and Ariel squeeze their way down the hall and snag the empty compartment next to the black and blue haired boy. With one last longing look down the aisle, the boy joins them in the compartment.

"So, Raedyn. You lose track of the boy you were creeping on at the station?" Zander asks, grinning widely. 

"What? No.. he already found a compartment with a bunch of friends." Raedyn says, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily. 

"Oh, by the way, Ariel, this is my adoptive brother Raedyn. He's been around ever since I can remember, so he's pretty much my brother. Raedyn, this is Ariel. I met her on the platform and rescued her cat." Zander says, matter-of-factly. 

"Nice to meet you, Raedyn!" Ariel says, offering a hand. Raedyn shakes it and replies, "You as well." 

"So, what house do you think we'll be sorted into?" Ariel asks excitedly. 

"I'd be happy with any of them, but I believe I have Ravenclaw-like tendencies." Zander says, flipping his hair back. 

"I hope I get into the same house as that blonde boy..." Raedyn says, smirking.

"Never mind the same house as your BROTHER..." Zander says sarcastically. 

Suddenly there is a knock on their compartment door. A small, caramel blonde girl stands outside, her arms full of luggage and a tiny chihuahua. Ariel reaches to open it, and the girl smiles in relief. 

"Hey, I'm Ava. Is it ok if I sit here? Everyone else is packed totally full." she says. 

"Yeah, c'mon in!" Ariel says, smiling. "You can sit by me and Maya. It's ok, she loves dogs!" 

"Awesome, thank you so much. I was running behind schedule and my brother just ditched me to sit with his friends. He's a third year, and soooo annoying." Ava says, scratching her dog behind the ears. 

"Hmm.. your brother ditched you, huh?" Zander asks, winking at Raedyn.

"Oh, shut up already." Raedyn says, sick of his brother's shit at this point.

"Soooo.. what house is your older brother in?" Ariel asks Ava, ignoring the evil grin on Zander's face.

"Oh, he's in Hufflepuff. I think I'll probably end up there too, but whatever. " Ava says, shrugging.

After a bit more small talk, a treat or two off the snack trolley, and Ariel dozing off in the corner and Raedyn smudging a bit of chocolate on her nose as a joke, the train slowly rolls up to the Hogwarts grounds. As Zander's dog licks the chocolate off Ariel's nose, she wakes up. 

"What in the... oh, we're here!" Ariel says, looking out the window. 

"It's amazing... I'm so excited!" Ava says, her eyes wide. 

The students all pile into carriages that carry them up to the school. They enter a hallway that leads to a long staircase. 

"First years! Please come this way!" an older, female witch yells. 

Ariel, Ava, Raedyn and Zander follow the sound of the voice up the staircase. At the top is the witch, dressed in all black robes, a black pointed hat and glasses. Her gaze sweeps over the first years in front of her, stops on Raedyn for just a second longer than the rest, then moves on. 

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house. I will explain how the sorting ceremony works. Each of you will be called by name to the Sorting Hat, it will be placed on your head, assign you a house, then you will proceed to join that house's table in the Great Hall." she explains. As McGonagall is talking, Raedyn notices her eyes look very familiar. But he has never seen this woman before, so he can't think of why her eyes feel so familiar. 

"Hey! Raedyn! Pay attention, we're going in!" Ava says, waving a hand in front of his face. 

The first years enter the Great Hall, and lots of them look up in awe at the floating candles on the ceiling. As they approach the front of the hall, they all bunch together to make room for each other so everyone can see or at least hear Professor McGonagall. 

"Alright, let's get started then. First up, Nathan Abbott!" Professor McGonagall says, glancing at her list of first years.

A tall, blonde haired boy emerges from the group and makes his way up to the stool that the sorting hat is on. McGonagall lifts the hat and places it on his head. 

"Ah, very nice. You're an easy one. Brave, courageous, a bit of a daredevil... I know what to do with you... Gryffindor!" the hat calls out, and the Gryffindor table cheers loudly as Nathan wanders over to them. After a few more names are called, McGonagall calls out, "Ava Diggory!" 

Ariel reaches out and squeezes Ava's hand for good luck. Ava slowly walks up to the stool and puts the hat on. 

"Oh, another Diggory! Very loyal, just like her brother, but also hard working and ambitious! Well, I think I know where to put you... Hufflepuff!" the hat says, and Ava smiles as she joins the Hufflepuff table. 

Soon, McGonagall gets to Raedyn's name, and she says, "Raedyn Sn... Lupin!" 

Raedyn doesn't even notice the slight name slip-up, he is just excited to get up to the hat.

"Hmm... interesting. Yes, very interesting. A mysterious past, giving you an excellent sense of self-preservation... very resourceful, cunning, determined. I know just the place for you... Slytherin!" the hat calls out, and the Slytherin table erupts into cheers. Raedyn grins, and walks over to join them, all the while feeling a pair of eyes on his back from professor's table. He turns around to see a professor with long black hair and deep black eyes looking at him the same way McGonagall was. 

"What the hell is going on around here...?" Raedyn asks himself as he takes a seat at the Slytherin table. 

Immediately after Raedyn's name, Zander hears his name get called. He saunters up to the hat and it is placed on his head.

"Alright, another Lupin! Intelligent, witty, creative... I know where you belong... Ravenclaw!" the hat yells.

Zander goes to join the cheering Ravenclaw table with a grin on his face. After a lot more names are called, Ariel finally hears McGonagall say, "Ariel Scamander!" She confidently walks up to the hat and McGonagall places it on her head. 

"Ah, a curious one. Hard worker, patient, tolerant, open-minded, dedicated and loyal as they come." There's definitely a spot for you in... Hufflepuff!" the hat announces. Ariel grins excitedly and goes to sit next to Ava.

After the rest of the students are sorted, an old man with a very long silvery beard and half-moon spectacles approaches the podium.

"Good evening, Hogwarts students! I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school! I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts!" he says, smiling brightly. 

He gives a bit of information about school safety, and introduces the Professors. The professor that was watching Raedyn earlier turned out to be Professor Snape, Potions master. 

"Why does that NAME sound so familiar?" Raedyn questions himself.

As Raedyn is thinking to himself, Dumbledore has finished up his speech.

"And class schedules will be passed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. Now, let us all enjoy this wonderful feast!" he concludes, and the students begin to dig in.


	3. The Wand Flashback

FLASHBACK  
It is mid-July, and Raedyn and Zander had just come running in the house from playing outside in the sprinkler. Both of their hair is dripping wet, and Raedyn's blue bangs are hanging right in his eyes. 

"That felt super good! It's so hot today!" Zander says, grabbing a bottle of lemonade from the fridge, taking a long sip, and then passing the bottle to Raedyn. 

"Thanks!" Raedyn says, finishing the lemonade. At that moment, Lupin walks in, holding the mail in his hands and smiling.

"Hey, boys. Look what came in the mail today!" Lupin says, holding up two letters. 

"No way! Is it..." Zander says, running up and grabbing one of the letters.

"Our Hogwarts letters!" Raedyn says, grabbing the second letter, and tearing it open. 

"Oh man, I'm so excited! We get to go to Diagon Alley to get all this stuff, don't we, dad?" Zander asks, bouncing around excitedly. 

"Mhm! I think we'll head there sometime next week. Be sure to think about what kind of pet you'll want too!" Lupin says, smiling at the 2 boys in front of him. 

About a week later, Lupin and the two boys are wandering through Diagon Alley. 

"Ok, we've got robes, spellbooks, cauldrons, telescopes... what do we have left?" Zander asks, consulting his list.

"Well, we have to get pets, but we should probably do that last... let's go get our wands!" Raedyn says, grinning. 

"Ok!" Zander agrees, and they dash off towards Ollivander's. 

Upon entering the shop, they are greeted by an old man with shimmering eyes. 

"Ah, more first years here for their wands! How exciting!" the man says. "Have a look around, see what beckons to you!" 

As Zander and Raedyn look around the store, Raedyn suddenly feels drawn to a wand on the shelf to his left. He grabs it, and feels a tingle go up his arm.

"Oh?? You think you might have found the one? Try out a spell!" the man says. "Lumos will probably do, it's a simple spell that produces light." 

Raedyn stares at the wand in his hand, holds it up, and speaks, "Lumos!" The tip of the wand lights up as bright as a star.

"Wonderful, wonderful! I think you've found your companion!" the man says, smiling. "Dragon heartsrting, very nice. I knew a few witches and wizards with dragon heartstring cores that turned to the Dark Arts, but also knew a few that did not- especially Hogwarts very own Transfiguration professor, dear Professor McGonagall!" 

Raedyn was only partially paying attention to the man, because he was so excited to have his wand. He luckily missed the wide-eyed look that Lupin gave Ollivander when he mentioned McGonagall's name. 

"Anyway... moving on..." Ollivander says awkwardly. "Let's get you your wand, boy!" he says, glancing at Zander.


	4. Dorm Assignments

Raedyn returns from his flashback and finds himself standing in a dimly lit hallway surrounded by other Slytherin first years. He looks up to see an older Slytherin boy and girl standing in front of him. 

"My name is Kristin, this is Braxtyn..." the Slytherin girl says, gesturing to the boy beside her. "We are the Slytherin prefects, and we will be showing you to your dorms and giving dorm assignments. The dorms are just down the hall to the left, but we will do room assignments before we get there. There are 5 people per room. I will call your names in groups of 5, and Braxtyn will lead you to the dorms, okay?" 

The students all nod in agreement, as Kristin pulls out a list. She starts calling out names, and students begin making their way down the hall to the dorms. 

"Alright, group four, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Raedyn Lupin. Please follow Braxtyn down the hall." Kristin says loudly over the chatter of students. 

"Oh, no way, it's that blonde haired boy from the train! This should be... interesting, to say the least!" Raedyn says to himself. He speeds up a little bit to walk closer to the blonde boy, but as he approaches, the blonde turns around suddenly.

"Don't.. walk so close to me." he says, turning away. 

Raedyn stands there shocked for a moment, until Braxtyn says, "C'mon, everybody, keep moving!" He takes a step forward, wondering why this boy was so against talking to him.

Meanwhile, near the Hogwarts kitchens, Ava and Ariel are also getting their room assignments. The Hufflepuff prefects, Skye and Matt, are rattling off names.

"Okay the next group will be, Ava Diggory, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ariel Scamander and Ella McAllister!" Matt says, looking at his list. 

"Awesome, I am SO happy we got a room together, Ava!" Ariel says, jumping up and down. She jumps and accidentally bumps into the tall blonde girl next to her. 

"Could you please be more careful? I don't need such an excitable roommate." the girl says, tossing her hair over her shoulder dramatically. 

"Wow, what the hell is her problem? I wonder if Zander and Raedyn are getting such bitchy roommates..." Ariel says under her breath to Ava. Ava shrugs but gives the tall girl an evil eye as she passes.

"She better straighten up her attitude or it's gonna be a long year..." Ava whispers. 

Over at the astronomy tower, Zander is getting his room assignment as well. The Ravenclaw prefects, Cassidy and Blake, are reading off names. 

"Our last group then, will be, Zander Lupin, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Levi Henderson and Daniel Roberts. Off you go then, up the tower! Follow Cassidy, she will lead you in the right direction!" 

Zander follows Cassidy, who he thinks is very cute, up the stairs of the tower. He is perfectly content walking in silence, admiring Cassidy's long wavy red hair, when one of the boys assigned to his dorm starts talking to him. 

"Hey, I'm Levi, what's your name? How exciting is this? I am so happy to be in Ravenclaw, I can't wait to see what our rooms look like!" he says, in a breathless voice. Zander is about to respond, but the boy continues talking. "What kind of classes do you think we will get to take? I wonder when we will be able to ride on a broom!" he continues. Zander just rolls his eyes and lets the boy talk. 

"Of all the roommates in the world... I had to get one that won't shut up..." Zander mutters to himself. 

Back in the Slytherin dorms, Raedyn is unpacking his bags. He lines everything up on his bedside table just right and places his textbooks in the drawers. He sits down on his bed with a fantasy novel he's been reading, and pulls a warm blanket over himself. He reads for a while, when suddenly he notices the blonde boy standing over his bed with a smirk on his face. 

"Um... what's up?" Raedyn asks cautiously. 

The boy just smiles. 

"Come with me." he says finally, his eyes glowing.


	5. Sneaking Around

"Um... okay, where are we going?" Raedyn asks, very confused. 

"We're sneaking out, to explore this place!" the boy, Draco, says, as if it should have been obvious. "The other boys weren't down to be out after curfew, but I figured that you might....." 

Raedyn thinks momentarily about the trouble they would get in if they were caught sneaking out, but he figures it might be his one chance to impress this boy. 

"Shit, yeah, of course I'm down. Let's go!" he says, his heart racing in anticipation.

"Come on then, we have to be quiet when we open the door to the common room though!" Draco whispers as they pass through the rooms of sleeping Slytherins. They pass stealthily through the common room door, and down the dungeon hallway. They turn a corner and walk up a few stairs, with only a bit of candlelight guiding them. 

"This place won't be any fun if we don't break a few rules, right?" Draco asks, turning to look at Raedyn. 

"I agree..." Raedyn says, nodding his head. 

"Hmm.. maybe I was a bit quick to judge you... you're actually pretty cool..." Draco says, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Raedyn's heart starts beating a little faster when Draco says that, and he smiles shyly. Suddenly, a shadow darts past their feet and brushes along Raedyn's pant leg, and he nearly screams in terror. 

"Oh my god, what the hell was THAT???" Raedyn whisper-yells. The two boys look down the hall where the shadow disappeared to, and see the outline of a small furry creature. 

"Oh, it's just that old caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris or whatever. Scared the shit out of me though." Draco says, breathing rapidly. 

"Me too... so, where should we head to first? I think we are on the main floor right now...' Raedyn says, looking around. 

"We could head to the kitchens, see if there's any good food we can smuggle?" Draco says, grinning smugly. 

"Cool, sounds like a plan to me!" Raedyn says, following Draco down the hall. They reach the kitchens, which are near the Hufflepuff dorm rooms, where Raedyn imagines Ariel and Ava to be sleeping like good Hufflepuffs (they are, in fact, not asleep but up to some trouble of their own, but that's a story for later). 

"Wow, look at all this stuff that they just leave unguarded!" Raedyn says, picking up a pumpkin cheesecake bar from a table. 

"No kidding... they're too trusting of their students apparently." Draco says, grabbing some sliced mozzarella cheese and honey glazed turkey from the fridge. After filling their pockets with sweets and treats, they leave the kitchens and make their way down another corridor. 

"Look on the walls, these are all the quidditch awards from past students!" Raedyn says, pointing at the shiny plaques and trophies lining the walls. 

"Cool... maybe I'll see if I can get on the Slytherin quidditch team." Draco says, taking a sip of the lemon iced tea that he stole from the kitchens. They wander a little further down that corridor, across a courtyard (where Raedyn points out how bright the stars look to Draco), and up another staircase, when suddenly, one of the candles lighting the hallway goes out.

"What the.." Raedyn says, as another candle goes out, then another, and another, until the hallway is absoultely pitch black. 

"Th.. this isn't funny!" Draco says, trying not to sound scared. Suddenly, the lit up end of a wand is in both boys faces. 

"No, it is not funny at all. Do you boys have any earthly idea what time it is?" says the person behind the wand in an angry tone.


	6. A Troubling Start

Both Draco and Raedyn look at each other, unsure of what to say. 

"I have to say, this years new students are already off to a troubling start. First I had to deal with a student who was jinxed in the Hufflepuff dorms, now two Slytherins caught sneaking out." the person standing in front of them states, moving her wand in front of her face to reveal that it is Professor McGonagall. 

"We're sorry, professor, we were just..." Raedyn starts to say, but is interrupted. 

"Save your excuses for your head of house, that is who will be dealing with you." Professor McGonagall says strictly, motioning down the hallway for the boys to follow her. Draco and Raedyn exchange guilty looks, then follow McGonagall down the hall. She leads them to Professor Snape's office, nods once at them, then makes her way back down the hall. Inside Snape's office, the two boys take a seat, very nervous as to what is going to happen to them. Professor Snape sits down in front of them, and gives them a stern look. 

"I am led to believe that you two were caught sneaking out?" Snape asks. 

"Well... you see, Professor..." Raedyn starts to say, thinking of how to explain this situation. 

"Never mind coming up with an excuse, you boys aren't in trouble." Snape says. At the two boys' wide-eyed looks, Snape continues on. 

"As it is the first night of the term, I have decided to let you off the hook JUST THIS ONCE. However, if I hear of any more sneaking around, I will not hesitate to punish you both. Is that understood?" Snape says, frowning slightly.

"Yes sir." both boys say politely. As they move to stand up, Snape says, "Lupin. May I speak with you for just a moment longer?" 

Raedyn nods, and sits back down. Draco gives him a "good luck" face as he walks out the door. 

"Don't worry, I merely have something to give you. I understand you did not get a pet for this year, and I have one here for you as a gift. It is.... from your parents." Snape says, reaching behind his desk. 

"Wow! Wait a second... you know my parents? Are they still alive? Where are they?" Raedyn asks, suddenly overwhelmed.

"Do I know your parents? You could say that, I suppose." Snape says, deliberately not answering the rest of Raedyn's questions. Instead, he pulls out a tall cage with a beautiful black hawk with white wing and tail tip feathers inside. 

"Oh my god, he's beautiful! Does he have a name?" Raedyn asks excitedly.

"No, he is yours to name as you please." Snape says, handing the cage over. 

"Hmm.. I think I will call him Zerixes!" Raedyn says, reaching in to softly stroke the bird's feathers. It chatters happily at Raedyn's touch. 

"Alright, I don't think I have to tell you twice to head directly back to bed with your bird, do I?" Snape asks, in an intimidating tone. 

"No sir, thank you sir!" Raedyn says, grabbing the bird cage, and nodding politely at Snape. He walks out of the room and Snape closes the door behind him, sighing heavily. 

"I can't believe how much he's grown up... it's unbelievable." Snape mutters to himself, returning to his office chair. 

Raedyn is on his way back to the Slytherin dorms when suddenly it hits him what McGonagall said earlier, about dealing with a Hufflepuff student being jinxed. 

"Oh shit... I hope it wasn't Ariel or Ava! I wish I could go find out... but I can't get caught sneaking around anymore. I guess I'll find out at breakfast tomorrow..." Raedyn says to himself, making his way down the stairs to the dungeon, unsure of what tomorrow will bring.


	7. First Day Antics

Morning comes much too early for Raedyn, and he groans as he rolls out of bed. He sees that everyone else in his dorm has already headed down for breakfast, so he rushes to put clothes on and makes his way down to the Great Hall. Once he enters the hall, he sees Ariel and Ava eating toast together and laughing. 

"Well.. it seems that they are both okay. I wonder if they know what happened though." Raedyn thinks to himself, as he walks casually over to the Hufflepuff table. 

"Hey Raedyn!" Ava says as she notices Raedyn approaching the table. 

"Hey girls! How did your first night go? I heard a student got jinxed in your common room?" Raedyn asks, eyes wide with curiousity. 

"Oh yeah... that. That was me. I jjinxed this Ella chick cuz she was being a brat. First she insulted my hair color, but after she told Ava that her makeup looked like a 6 year old applied it, I lost it. I used the dancing jinx, Tarantallegra. My father taught it to me a while back, despite my mother insisting I didn't need to know it." Ariel says, smirking. 

"Whoa... cool. You'll definitely have to teach me that one." Raedyn says, laughing. 

"Yeah, we are getting a new roommate tonight. Professor Sprout decided Ariel and Ella are incompatible roommates." Ava says, laughing. Raedyn joins in the laughter when suddenly Professor Quirrell walks by and sees Raedyn at the Hufflepuff table. 

"Lupin. Please kindly return to your OWN house table for breakfast please." Professor Quirrell says, frowning down at him. 

"Fine... Professor Squirrel." Raedyn whispers under his breath as he returns to the Slytherin table to talk to Draco. 

After breakfast, Raedyn and Draco make their way off to Transfiguration while Ariel and Ava join Zander for their first Potions class. Down in the dungeons, the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all wait outside a locked door that has "Potions" engraved on a shiny plaque hanging on the door. 

"Isn't he supposed to be here by now? It's 8:06am." a random Ravenclaw student asks. 

"What should we do?" a Hufflepuff asks, looking concerned. 

"We should just wait, he'll be here." Ariel says confidently. 

"How do you know? Maybe he forgot he had lessons at 8am. We should just leave, go have some free time." the first Ravenclaw student says, rolling her eyes. 

"Whatever you want. I'm waiting." Ariel says, plopping herself down on the hallway floor and putting her headphones in. 

"Very... admirable of you to wait. I'm out of here." the Ravenclaw student says, walking off. She turns the corner and runs directly into Professor Snape. 

"Oh... um.. sir... I'm sorry, I was just..." she stammers awkwardly. 

"About to leave my class? I am aware." Snape says coldly. He slides past the Ravenclaw student and into his classroom, and all the students decide it would be wise to follow him. They all sit down at tables of four, Ariel, Ava and Zander grab a table with another Hufflepuff named Mike. 

"Please open your textbooks to page 5 and begin reading the introduction. We will practice brewing a very simple potion today, which should go smoothly as long as you all brought the correct supplies." Professor Snape says, pacing the room. 

"Is it just me or is he SUPER intimidating..?" Mike whispers in a scared tone. Suddenly, Professor Snape swoops over their table and looks at poor scared Mike. 

"You... what is your name?" Snape asks Mike.

"Ummmmm.. M-mike... Eckhart.... " Mike says, stuttering a little. 

"Lovely. Mike, could you kindly read aloud from page 6?" Snape says, seeming to take pleasure in the fear spreading across Mike's face. 

"Ummmmmm okayyyyy.... P-p-potions is a c-complex science, n-needing great d-d-discipline..." Mike begins, becoming increasingly anxious at being forced to read aloud. 

"Excuse me... sir?" Ariel interrupts. Ava looks over at her like, "What the hell are you doing, drawing attention to yourself?"

"Yes, miss....?" Snape asks, curious at who dares interrupt his class. 

"Ariel. Scamander. Sir. I was just wondering if you would permit me to take over reading for Mike, please, sir." Ariel asks politely. 

Snape is silent for a very long ten seconds, then nods. 

"Very well. We will be here all day if we let Mr. Eckhart continue." Snape says in an emotionless tone. 

"Thank you. Sir." Ariel says, then begins to read where Mike left off, as Mike gives Ariel a grateful thank you gaze. 

Meanwhile, in Transfiguration class, Raedyn is getting scolded for the third time. 

"Mister Lupin, this is the third time I have asked you to stop talking to your tablemates. Have you managed to get through the first chapter already?" Professor McGonagall says sternly. 

"Um, no... sorry ma'am." Raedyn apologizes again, and looks down at his textbook. 

"She sure is strict." Draco says, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah... I better get reading though. I have a bad feeling that if she catches me talking one more time, she might put me in detention." Raedyn says, sighing. 

From across the room, McGonagall's voice echoes. 

"Lupin! Me and you, after class please!" she says irritatedly. 

"God dammit." Raedyn swears under his breath, as Draco laughs quietly. When McGonagall isn't looking, Raedyn punches Draco in the arm, then returns to innocently reading his textbook. As class wraps up, McGonagall assigns homework, much to many student's dismay. 

"Yes, I am well aware it is the first day of school. All I want from you is one page on the origins of Transfiguration. Due by Wednesday." she says, as the students file out of the room. Once everyone else is gone, Raedyn slowly makes his way to McGonagall, who is sitting in a desk at the front of the room. 

"Alright, Lupin. Have a seat please. We need to talk." McGonagall says, folding her hands together and looking at him.


	8. Secrets Uncovered

After Transfiguration class, Raedyn heads to Professor McGonagall's office, thinking of what to say to avoid getting in trouble. He takes a seat opposite the professor, and fidgets nervously with a loose string on his robes. 

"Lupin. I am very concerned about your disregard for the rules here." McGonagall states simply. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I just..." Raedyn says, trying to think of an excuse, but he is interrupted by McGonagall holding up her hand. 

"I am not mad at you. I know it can be hard adjusting here at first, especially without knowing your parents..." McGonagall begins, but is suddenly interrupted by Raedyn standing up from his chair. 

"You're already the second person here to bring up my parents... what is going on with them? Do you know them? Why haven't they contacted me?" Raedyn asks angrily. 

McGonagall sighs deeply. 

"I wanted to tell you sooner. But we weren't sure how to." she says sadly. 

"We... who's we?" Raedyn asks, sitting back down. 

"Raedyn... I'm... I'm your biological mother. Professor Snape... he is your father. We were only together for a very short time and I ended up pregnant accidentally. We are both teachers here so we were unsure how we would raise you. Luckily our good friend Lupin was kind enough to take you in and raise you like his own." McGonagall explains. 

Raedyn sits there in stunned silence for about a minute straight, struggling to process this information. Then a few tears start rolling down his face.

"Raedyn, I'm so sorry we didn't contact you sooner... we weren't sure how you would react..." McGonagall says quietly. 

Raedyn gets up from his chair and there is anger written all over his face. 

"You wanted to know how I'd react? Exactly like this." Raedyn says coldly, and storms out of the room. 

"Well shit. That went about as expected. Better inform Professor Snape before he encounters Raedyn again." McGonagall says to herself after Raedyn has left. 

Meanwhile, Raedyn is angrily walking down a corridor when he runs into Zander of all people. 

"Hey Raedyn... where you headed? Don't you have History of Magic next?" he asks. 

"I'm not going." Raedyn says simply. 

"What? Why not" Zander asks. 

"Because... I found my parents. They're not only alive, but they're here. And I just want to be alone right now." Raedyn says, turning away from Zander and running off in the opposite direction. He runs down a couple more hallways until he finds an empty classroom. He goes to sit down on the floor behind one of the desks and leans his head up against the wall. 

"I can't believe this... my parents are two Hogwarts Professors. And heads of two different houses. I can't believe they didn't tell me until NOW." Raedyn mutters to himself. Suddenly, the door to the classroom he is sitting in opens, and he hears footsteps. He scoots further underneath the desk to avoid being seen. 

"Hey... Raedyn? I saw you run in here... where are you hiding?" a voice asks. 

"Oh... it's only Draco." Raedyn says to himself, as he emerges from his hiding place. 

"Hey Raedyn... what's going on? Are we skipping History of Magic?" Draco asks, sitting down beside him. 

"Yeah. Well... I am anyway. I just... found out who my real parents are. And I just... I can't go to class right now... I can't handle it..." Raedyn says, emotion flowing over into his words. 

"Oh shit.. Raedyn.. I'm sorry... " Draco says, laying a hand on his shoulder. Raedyn instinctively lays his head on Draco's shoulder and closes his eyes. Draco doesn't pull away, he just lets Raedyn lay there in peace for the moment.


End file.
